PostFat
by pinkydog123
Summary: *EO* Takes place during and after the ep "Fat" and Elliot questions Olivia on why "Its just too complicated"
1. The Locker Room

WHAT IF EL AND LIV TOOK THEIR CONVERSATION A LITTLE FURTHER DURING FAT? THEN THIS IS HOW I THINK IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED

CHAPTER 1

EPOV

I whipped off my ruined shirt cussing angrily at myself, I'm going to shoot myself if I have to work with that guy who calls himself a detective, hell Ill shoot HIM! I open my locker to find a navy blue shirt, deciding it'll do

_That isn't why she left is it?? She got sick of me? Olivia, _I thought her face popping in my head, _he just HAD to bring her up_ it pained me even to think about her, I slipped one are in the sleeve, trying to hold back the disappointment that continues to grow, ever since she left, I clamp my lips together, thinking that maybe the pain will distract me from the perfect straight white teeth of Olivia's smile that has permanently pasted itself on my brain. While I slip the other arm in and try to straighten my collar, then, the voice that I could never forget nor want to forget, struck me.

"I like that shirt." She stated simply.

I turn around and see her, leaning against the door frame, never looking more beautiful. I fix my collar, dumbstruck that she even showed her face ad more importantly she took the time to come to ME. I slowly approach her, and her eyes are staring to keep on my face, something I've never experienced with her before. I look down at her, tilting my head to the side, my face a few inches from hers, when I finally manage to get eye contact, she looks down, I blink and shake my head, out of all my years of being my partner, now, she's acting……shy. She looks up at me, and my stomach drops 3 ft when she hits me with those big Carmel eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, not the most welcoming greeting but I cant think of anything else to say, I haven't seen her in 2 weeks and she completely surprised me, showing up,

"I heard what happened what's going on?"

"Blaine's just a prick." I say back while closing my locker and finishing the buttons on my shirt, then I felt the sudden urge to ask, _just ask._ I turn around and walk towards her again, her eyes widen a bit and her eyebrows rise slightly. _What is she afraid of?_

"Liv, why'd you do it?" I ask softly

Her mouth opens a little and her eyes once again, trail down to the floor, _why wont she look at me!?_

"Elliot." She starts, her head shooting up to look at me.

"We've been partners for 7years, a hell of a lot long then anyone else in this unit, we needed a change."

When her eyes meet mine, they're glassy, showing that tears are starting to form,_why?!_ I stand there, trying to figure what the hell was with her, why she was acting so---different.

"Im sorry, it's just too complicated." She chokes out, struggling, her chin quivered slightly and I caught it, I search her face trying to find**something**.

"I should have told you." She adds then she looks down once again, tapping the tip of her shoe to the ground. I swallow hard, desperately wanting something to com out, to say something, but nothing does, I nod, and she looks up at me. I want to embrace her, I want to assure her that whatever I did that made her come to tears, that I was so fuckin sorry, anything, everything.

"Well I better—"

"What's complicated? Why is it?" I blurt out, cutting her off. She shakes he head, and she looks astonished, that I even contributed to the conversation at all, if that's what you can call this. She sighs which is the most wonderful sound in the world,

"Don't you…." She trails off, she looks, afraid to say something but I can tell she really wants to say it, she sigh again and shakes her head making a lock of hair fall over her face, I want to take my hand and push it behind her ear, but she does it for me, quickly, almost like **that's**embarrassing to her.

"Don't you ever get sick of me Elliot? We've worked for so long." I shake my head,

"Never." I state quietly, her mouth opens slightly and her eyes widen before her head moves to look down at the floor, which is apparently more interesting then I am at this point. I watch her glossy pink plump lips close again as she starts to talk.

"Look, I really should be going."

"Liv I want to talk to you, more about this." I state quickly, surprised I was able of getting a sentence out, and it making sense

"Than lets do it over coffee." She says quietly, retreating out of the room. I let out a breath that I seemed to be holding ever since I laid eyes on her minutes before. Then I hear a knock at the door,

"Hey Elliot, Capt wants you." Its fin, he pops his head through the door,

"What are you doing in her? Come on." And as quickly as he came in he left, it looks like Olivia slipped in and out of here, without anyone noticing, _to come and talk to me_ I remind my self, I take one glance at where Olivia stood only moments before and then I walk out that same door. And much to my surprise I can smell her perfume lingering there, warm vanilla, the same she's always used, _well I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed about her._

1 WEEK LATER……..

This week has been along one and that's how long since I talked to Liv, I haven't had time at all to take Livs offer but I want to more than anything and now I think I can its Friday I just got done with that hellish case I had to work with Blaine and he's gone, thank god, so once again the desk in front of me is still empty, and as long I have a partner other then Olivia sitting there, it always will be. It's been 3 weeks Ive mostly switched with John and Fin on cases but god, I miss her, I miss my partner, I miss my best friend, and most importantly, I miss, the women, I love. I'm at my desk right now, 7:45 and just a few……..more…………..seconds……………of……………writing………and…….I……..am………DONE! I let out a sigh of relief I finished the rest of the paperwork, I flip my phone open and text message her,

HEY LIV.

STILL UP FOR COFFEE??

………………EL

NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP REVIEW PLEASE :)


	2. Catching up

HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YALL LIKE IT :)

CHAPTER 2

It feels good to just say her name, hoping she'll message me back; I clean up grab my coat and head to the Elevator to the parking garage. And soon enough, my phone vibrates, by the time I get in the car and buckle my seat belt, I flip my phone open, she says nothing in particular, just tells me the place.

30 MINS LATER……

Ive been sitting here for 10 mins and she still hasn't shown, I look at my phone again, making sure I went to the right place, I am. I decided to sit in a tall table with 2 tall stools by a window, in a coffee shop that's nice, has 2 coaches in the back by a bookcase, which mostly college students see to occupy, and the rest are tables minus the 3 tall ones, and a bar in the front. The atmosphere gives you the feeling more like your at a bookstore, rather than a coffee shop. I take a sip of my black coffee and stare at the one in front of me, which is probably luke warm by now, 2 regulars, I even know her favorite, which happens to mine, just good old fashioned coffee, not a mocha frapecino or whatever the hell those things are that my daughters get, I start to tap my fingers on the table, but knowing that I WILL see Liv tonight, keeps my patience in check. The conversation we had a wk ago, plays again in my head, I remember every little detail the locker room, how I felt how beautiful Olivia looked, how golden her hair was, the smell she left behind that engulfed my nostrils on the way out of the locker room. Her voice rings in my ears, how scared she looked, and she talked to me like wed only known each other for a few days rather than 7 yrs. But than I realize its not my imagination thinking of her voice,

"Hey." She says softly, walking from behind me, she never fails on surprising me with her presences and her voice, so calming it automatically brings peace to my thoughts. Especially after a chaotic day, I blink slowly and watch her scoot in her chair before saying,

"Hey." back, with a smile. She takes a sip of her coffee and disgust doesn't flash across her face because of the temperature, which I was expecting, she sighs and closes her eyes, the coffee giving her a mental boost.

"Got my favorite, its been a long week." she comments

"You can say that again, at least you just get to sit on your ass and stare at a screen all day." I add, smiling but it soon drops when she just nods her and looks down at the table, she always adds some smart-ass remark, _what has happened to the Liv I once knew?_ I lower my lower my head, trying to catch her gaze.

"Liv, what is it?" I ask sympathetically she shakes her head and takes a hold of her coffee, she shakes her head again,

"El." She chokes my name. She then looks at me and I see that her eyes are full of tears, but none have fallen. I shake my head again, completely stunned, that she would allow herself to do thins in front of me, but in public as well.

"Liv." I say softly. I take hold of her hand and squeeze tight assuring her that I am here,

"Liv." I say again, I don't know what to say, since me and Olivia don't do this, but I want to comfort her in anyway I can. I start to stroke my thumb over her knuckles, she sniffles and looks at me and her eyes are dry and you would have never known she was about to break down._How can she do that? How can she compose herself so well and……quickly? God knows and she certainly does that when I need to yell at someone I yell at them, but 2 seconds ago Liv was about ready to sob, and now she looks completely fine but I know she really isn't._

I shake my head and look back at her, surprised,

"Elliot, I want to talk about this but not here, not in front of all these people."She gets up and throws her coffee in the trash; I get the message and get up to follow her. When we exit the shop, she looks back and waits for me, I catch up and we both start waling in sync down the sidewalk. She folds her arms tight around herself and we both fall into a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, listening to the honking horns, the bitter cold that shows through our breath, but we don't mind, the dark sky masked by clouds,

"How is everyone?" she blurts our of the quiet,

"Good, we all miss you." I state simply,

"Hows CCU?" I look over at her and see her frown, than I notice how rosy her nose and cheeks got from the cold, accenting her complexion perfectly.

"Ugh, no one ever talks, they just sit at their desk all day, and they all seem wound a little bit too tight, but I really haven't seen any blood or tears in the past few wks so that's a plus."

"Ya." I add not knowing what else to say _what if she plans to stay?? First of all, is she?_

"Are you staying?" she sighs and rubs her let hand across her right arm.

"I don't know." I nod and look a head of the sidewalk.

"But…………" she trails off stopping; she sighs angrily and runs her hands through her hair,

"Goddamnit, I don't know." She mumbles, I stop with her, and look at her questioningly,

"Liv?" I ask, _what is she thinking?_

**OPOV**

"Goddamnit, I don't know." I mumble angrily. I don't know what im doing her with Elliot I don't know whats going on between us anymore, I don't know what im going to do.period.CCU just isn't for me, that the only ting I DO know.

"Liv?" I look up at him to find he stopped right with me and now was staring at me, I look down and shiver suddenly feeling the cold rip through my body, Elliot notices this and places his hand on my lower back.

"Come on let's go back to my car and Ill drive you home." I just nod, not being able to concentrate on anything except for the heat that's radiating from his hand through my whole body, which is making me completely warm.

**EPOV**

When we get to the car I open the dor for her and she slides in, not bothering to look up at me. I enter on the drives side and add,

"Liv you know the whole point of meeting was so we could talk more about the other day." I look over at her and shes staring straight ahead, her eyes flutter close and she says quietly

"I know." I start the car and drive down the road a few blocks.

"We just needed space." She mumbled looker out her window, staring at nothing. We stopped at a light and I turned to face her,

"Why?" I ask, shes looking ahead and I can see her eyes darting across the wind shield, trying to think of an answer,

"Come on Elliot you know why, because we tend to fight every other day, and I cant take it anymore." She looked over at me, and then back out her window, shaking her head. I sigh

"Im sorry…..its just that we…..Kathy and I------"

"Don't make this about you." She shot back turning her head towards me, I blink and shake my head, then a car honks and I see it's a green light, I wasn't making this about me what does she mean? I don't know anything about her anymore.

"Well Liv, its kind of hard to make it about you when you wont even tell me whats been bothering you."

**OPOV**

"Well Liv, its kind of hard to make it about you when you wont even tell me whats been bothering you." I run my hands though my hair and sigh,_everything's bothering me,_ but the one thing is I want to come back to SVU and what I realized is that I don't want to go back because of the job, but because of, Elliot. For reasons that scare the shit out of me, I cant do this to myself, I cant let myself rely on one person, I never have before, so why start now? I CANT do that now, I CANT fall in love with Elliot Stabler.

"Liv?" IM torn out of my thoughts to remember Elliot is sitting right by me. I look at him and hes says

"We're at her your apartment." I take a deep breath and look up the familiar building, so many times Elliot has dropped me off at this time of night, and………I don't want him to stop. Then I feel a hand on my arm and I turn my head to look at him I cant stop my heart from speeding up and damnit, its getting harder to breath by the second.

"Well Liv I………..you can talk to me about anything, do you know that? And I………." he looks down and sighs.

"What?" I ask suddenly growing curious, and then his head shoots up, hitting me with those striking steel blue eyes, that seem to give off a metallic shine in the moonlight. His hand then trails from my shoulder to my neck, and now I definitely cant breathe, his eyes are searching my face, searching for approval, than he strokes his thumb over my pulse and my eyes automatically drift closed, I hear him move forward and I suddenly feel his breath on my lips. I open my eyes, and his face is centimeters from mine, his hand than hooks behind my neck, I start to feel my eyes water, not knowing what to do, and im breathing hard, my head says to get out of that damn car now! But my heart is saying to just fuckin kiss him already!

My head acts first, I move away his fingers sliding across the side of my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine and even down to my toes,

"I have to go." I say quickly and swing the door wopen so I can get the hell out of this car. I hurry and open the door to my building, and once I reached the staris I look back to see Elliot still in his car. I hurry up to my floor, and once I reach my apartment, I walk over to my window to see Elliots car, gone.

I lean against the wall next to the window and slide down, to the floor, tears form in my eyes when I go over what just happened, what Elliot was going to do, But most importantly, what he WANTED to do.

"Elliot wanted to kiss me." I whisper in the emptiness of my apartment, suddenly out of breath.

"Elliot." I mumble, _god ive missed him, he was right there and we didn't even talk, at all, I cant face him, not with thoughts or DREAMS ive been having about him lately, causing me to jolt up from sleep in a cold sweat, needing to relieve myself from the grip Elliot had put me in from those dreams._ My heart flips as my mind is reminded. Then I feel a sudden migraine coming on, all the sleepless nights, the words 'I love you' repeating constantly in my head, keeping me from falling asleep, I've fallen and I've fallen HARD.

I crawl over to my couch and climb on it; lying on my back I drape one arm over my forehead, too lazy to get an aspirin, knowing im going to regret it later.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP, MAYBE TOMMOROW NIGHT


	3. The Inciding Incident

HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKE THIS ONE, TELL ME IF ITS BAD OR NOT. R&R

CHAPTER 3

2 HRS LATER……………

**OPOV**

I jolt out of my dream to hear a knock at the door, my heart is racing, remembering the dream I was in the middle of, but I think the word that describes it best is 'fantasy'. I drape my legs over the edge of the coach

"Damnit." I mutter, much to my humiliation, the pulsing throb between my legs present, and the pool of moister in my panties. This had happened a couple of times before, especially after Elliot divorced Kathy, that's why I just couldn't find myself to face him sometimes and some conversations became awkward, hell it was even awkward to be in the same room with the guy, courtesy of the intense hot fantasies of me and Elliot. Than I hear another knock on the door, reminding me of the person on the other side, _at 3 o'clock in the morning _I note, which means only one person. _God help me. Im such a fuckin idiot!!_

**EPOV**

I know im making the worst mistake of my life; I know she probably dosent even want to see me at 3 in the morning or any other time of day for that matter. Shes probably going to be pissed off, but I had to see her again this night may have been our last together EVER. I knock on the door, again and it opens.

"Uh, hey Liv." I say quietly, searching her face for irritation, which I was expecting, but once again, to my surprise its not there. Theres something else, that causes my stomach to flip, twice, and a lump to lodge itself in my throat. I clench and unclench my fists, as I see how pale her face is, her pupils are dilated, and glazed over, and I can see her uneven breaths, and her lips completely dry, my eyes drift down to her hands which are shaking, all these things together only mean one thing, Olivia, my ex-partner, is aroused. My breathing starts to become uneven too, _am I seeing this right?? What is she aroused about?! But more importantly who?! Who ever HE is im going to tear his head off, than has she been seeing this guy for a while? Or whats going on?! I must be wrong, how stupid am I to even think that?_

I try to keep MY thoughts at bay, trying to not let MY body out of control, I never thought Id see the day that Olivia would be in front of me, completely turned on, and it is so incredibly sexy, my lips part and I swallow hard to get rid of the lump full of in appropriate emotions down my throat, where it belongs, unfortunately.

"Liv, im sorry if this is a bad time I should……"

"No." she says quickly. She blinks a couple of times, but I can still see the full blown, lust in them, and need as well. _Maybe im just seeing things,_ than when she moves to the side, motioning for me to come in, I can see her rock hard nipples behind her tank top, pressing up against the fabric, dying to be released and touched, _Jesus I have to stop._ I quickly retreat to the coach, becoming aware of the tighting of my pants, ya, this is the biggest mistake in history, but god, Olivia _No! cold shower, cold shower, cold shower,_ I keep repeating, good thing liv had no lights on, _this is torture, and its not even on purpose, but why does Olivia look this way?_

**OPOV**

_Im so screwed, im so screwed, _I keep repeating, _or I WANT to be screwed, god this is so embarrassing and so, hot, I, no! stop! Before Elliott will be able to notice! I shouldn't have even answered the door, just calm yourself down Benson, you gotta get those images out of your head, see what Elliot wants and then end this later in the shower. _

Then the image of Elliot finger fucking me in my dream tonight popped into my head which made me lose my breath and become light-headed._ Jesus _I think, closing my eyes and walking toward the coach. I mentally shake the thought out of my mind and sit down at the far end of the coach, I sit down on my feet, and put a pillow over my stomach, I can still feel more liquid seep through my folds, the pulsing throb becoming completely unbearable, _I want to hang my self right now._

I sigh and roll my neck, trying to relieve some sexual tension, but theres only on thing that can relieve me of it. I bite the inside of my lip trying to stifle a moan. _Oh god Jesus, I need to STOP! Hes right here! In front of me! _

"Elliot, what are you doing here? We just talked and I was sleeping." _And you interrupted a fucking fantastic dream I was having of you._ Than I groan, my fingers moving up to my temples, rubbing, remembering the migraine I rejected earlier.

**EPOV**

I hear her groan after asking her question and look over at her, her fingers slide to her temples and I watch as she rubs circles on each side of her head.

"Liv, Im sorry about waking you, but do you want an aspirin before we talk more?" she opens her eyes and looks at me, her pupils are still dilated, so her Carmel brown eyes are now black, I take a shallow breath, _I finally got under control, don't start again. _

"No, im fine." She states her voice heavy with desire,_ oh god, _I think, and than her hands drop, her eyes stay on me, but they look distant, like shes thinking of something, her eyes are full o want and its not going to be long until I lose control. Than her tongue slides out of her lips, to make them wet, causing them to be moist and plump, than she snaps out of her daze and looks up at me,

"I just, liv, you haven't told me whats bugging you and I was afraid……." I drift off not having the balls to say it.

"What?" she ask quietly

"I was afraid id never be able to talk to you again." I state simply, her face than flashes red, than pain flashes across her face, I scoot over to her, at first I hesitate, but than I both of my hands reach up and rest on both of her temples, still knowing its her head that hurts, I than start to rub circles with my index and middle fingers like she had done earlier. I can literally feel the heat radiate from her, and I can see her dilated eyes a lot better now, I don't think this was a good idea, but I seem to be having an effect on her, her face softens and her eyes flutter closed. Then the thought hits me, _is she aroused by me? Because im as sure as hell am. _

**OPOV**

My breathing quickens as he approaches me, than his hands drift up to rub my temples, _screw aspirin, Elliot is the only medicine I NEED and I mean that in so many ways._ The pain leaves completely and my eyes flutter closed,_god Elliot, im so turned on right now and your not helping the situation one bit, in fact, you're the one who started it._ Than I feel MORE moisture seep through my folds, and I rub my thighs together, the throbbing not stopping, only becoming worse, and my panties are completely wet.

"Liv, open your eyes." He instructs me, when I do, I see the expression he has on his face and he know……….to my horror, he fuckin know, than I feel MORE moist, seeping through lubricating my desperately waiting depths.

Suddenly, I see the lust and need in HIS eyes which im pretty sure is reflecting in mine, in which I cant help myself, a moan erupts deep with in my chest, my nipples pressing more against the material of my shirt, stretching to their extent. I still cannot stop myself, my body has been tortured long enough, I don't care WHERE the line is because im pretty sure its already been crossed,

"El, im so wet." Im whimper, realizing hes probably known this since I opened that door, the expression has probably been all over my face, and if he knew that just makes it so fuckin sexy.

Than his eyes widen and his eyebrows rise to his hair line, probably surprised, I said what I said and wondering if he imagined it or not, _oh ive been imaging_things_ for far too long I need the real thing, I need YOU Elliot, who I so desperately want._ Than my eyes trail down to his pants, seeing his member standing at full attention. I close my eyes as I feel my liquid sweep out to the sides of my inner thighs. Than his head moves to my ear, I can feel his hot, breath against it.

"Do you know how fuckin sexy you've looked since you opened that door?" he purred in my ear, I let out a shaky breath, his voice sending a shiver down my spine.

"Do you know how much IVE wanted you to touch me since then, since forever?" I moan moving my lips to his ear, taking his earlobe into my mouth,

"Do you know how long ive waited for this to happen?"

OK, THISLL PROBABLY BE MY LAST CHAPTER FOR LIKE A WK, HAVE TO GO TO DALLAS FOR SPRING BREAK BUT ILL BE SURE TO POST AS SOON AS I GET BACK :) ABIENTO


	4. Giving In

**NPOV**

Elliot than started to kiss along her neck and jaw,

"Show me how wet you are." He asked seductively against her ear.

She untucked her legs from underneath her and scooted over so she was straddling his hips, happy to oblige. Elliot saw so much lust and want her eyes it made his member twitch, Olivia rested one hand on his shoulder and used the other to unbutton her pants and slip her hand in her soaked panties, she moaned and pulled her head back as she slipped two fingers inside her, and than slipped them back out. Without hesitating, Elliot leaned forward to take her two fingers in his mouth, licking the sign of her up most arousal clean. She tasted so incredibly sweet it made him crazy than their lips finally crashed together, Elliot violently plunging his tongue in her mouth, Olivia met his tongue with her own, they clashed and banged teeth, fighting to gain control of the others mouth Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as they did so.

Then Elliot pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, gasping for air.

"But Liv, whats been bugging you?" he asked breathlessly, laughing inwardly at the sudden change in direction, a big change in a WHOLE other direction. He wanted this as much as she did, but it kept nagging at the back of his mind; he needed to know what was bothering her that she couldn't seem to tell him.

"Elliot, please don't make me talk." She whimpered, she had been avoiding it and now they were going COMPLETELY off subject, it was absolutely the worst time to discuss this.

"I so desperately need you." She admitted quietly

"But liv--"

"Do you know how many nights you have caused me to wake up from a dream and needing to change my panties?" she purred in his ear, and rested her chin on his left shoulder, after had cut him off.

"Do you know how many nights I have touched myself, and tired to pretend it was you?" she admitted

"Do you know how many times I have screamed you name in climax with another man?"

Elliot shook his head, hating the fact she HAS been with other men, but he knew she was trying to torture him, AND change the subject, but it was all working.

"Do you know that you have the biggest effect on me? And no other man can make me so wet, not even close; when you yourself, have never touched me?"

"Jesus, Liv." He groaned, she continued to suck on his neck, taking the skin into her mouth trying and succeeding on creating hickeys. Than he picked her up and she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do you know how hard I am for you right now even when you're still fully clothed?" he whispered against her lips, before wiping his tongue across her teeth.

"Oh, I know." She said with a smile, feeling his glorious erection press against her abdomen. When they entered the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and she sprawled out, arching her back and pulling her arms over her head, resting on her pillow. Elliot hovered over her and intertwined their fingers as he engulfed her lips with his.

"Do you know how many times Ive had to relieve myself, because of just looking at you, and imagining us, making love?" he said quietly, unbuttoning her shirt, and sliding it off.

"Do you know how many hard-ons I have gotten from you on days we did nothing but paper work? So I was glued to the chair?" he added with a smirk.

"Oh god El, please don't make me wait any longer." She begged.

He smiled and unclasped her bra; he could play that game too, so he was the only on being tortured. She quickly slid his shirt off and Elliot chucked her bra across the room, revealing her breasts. He rested his forehead against hers, they both sighed, enjoying the feeling of their skin pressed together. Then they both chuckled, thinking the same thing.

"Elliot I can't believe what we're doing" Olivia stated and sucked on his bottom lip. He chuckled.

"Me either." He said against her lips. Olivia suddenly felt a little embarrassed, this was completely not her, the way she was acting, and her face began to burn, Elliot noticed this,

"Hey, hey don't do that." He soothed, his hand resting on her cheek, stroking her cheek bone with his thumb. He smiled down at her and the embarrassment was immediately gone. Than his lips trailed down her neck, licking and nibbling.

"Oh……oh El." She sighed

"Uh huh?" he questioned playfully.

"Get these things off me." She moaned, Elliot knew she was referring to her pants and panties, and he noticed that his pants were extremely tight and getting uncomfortable. He hooked his fingers in her dress slacks and slipped them off her butter smooth legs that seemed to go on for miles.

Then his tongue trailed up her stomach and his mouth enveloped her left breast while kneading the other with his hand.

"Oh god El, I cant." Olivia was struggling under him and pulled down his jeans as he kicked them off.

"You cant what baby?" his nose nuzzling hers. Her head quickly leaned down and started to kiss his neck and place a love bite on his collar bone.

"I cant stand not having you deep inside me any longer." She purred in his ear.

"Well that seems to be a bit of a problem since we still have one item of clothing on." He whispered.

"Oh Elliot hurry." She whimpered, tired of begging. His hand trailed down her flat stomach, leaving goose bumps as he went, Elliot than slid off her panties, and threw them across the room."

"Jesus Liv, you weren't kidding." He stated seductively against her lips, before devouring it with his won, wanting to taste every inch of it. Than he slid two fingers in her with ease, thinking how easy it will be to slide himself in her. She shuttered as Elliot started to pump his fingers in and out.

"Nooo, that's….not…..what, oh god, El, that's not what I meant." She moaned, her eyes drifting shut. Olivia gripped to Elliots shoulders, as he added a third finger.

"No, Elliot stop it." Her body and mind were both saying the complete opposite, she was saying stop while Elliot could feel her muscles contract around him, squeezing his fingers in deeper.

"I want OOHH, I want…..you to come with me." She moaned, he pressed his lips against hers and spread her left leg to the side, giving him better access to push deeper.

"30 mins ago you were having fantasies about me finger fucking you and now you don't want that?" he asked playfully, smiling and hardening more than he thought was possible when he watched Olivia open her mouth in pure ecstasy.

"Elliot, El, oh my god, stop." She panted, squeezing her arms tighter around his shoulders refusing to fall and reach the high she so desperately desired.

"Stop fighting Liv." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"I…..I cant."

"Yes, yes you can, do it for me, come for me baby." He swiped his thumb over her cilt and she was gone, pressing her head into the bed and arching her back, causing her breasts to press against his chest, wracking her nails across his back.

After coming down from her high she sighed, "El, that was--"

"Incredible." He finished her sentence. He once again, took her breast in his mouth and she arched her body into his touch.

"El, please." She pleaded

Elliot shimmied off his boxers and slowly slid into her, feeling every inch of her silky walls.

"Jesus liv, your so tight." He groaned. Olivia leaned back, ready to black out by the mere size of him. Than pan flashed across her face, Elliot instantly noticed and automatically grew concerned

"Liv, are you ok?" he asked, than his eyes crossed as he felt her muscles clamp down hard on him.

"Liv?"

"Its fine, its just been a while, but god, don't stop." She groaned.

Olivia than slid her arms under Elliots arm pits, wrapping them around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. He leaned his forehead against hers and quickly jerked his hips against hers.

"How--long?" he panted, sucking oh her lips.

"What she breathed, not being able to concentrate as Elliot rubbed against a sensitive spot, sending jolts to run through her entire body.

"How long has it been since you let a guy fuck you?" he asked again, Olivia could hear the harshness in his voice thinking he probably wants to kill who ever it was.

"…..2….." she stuttered Elliot thrusted into her.

"Two years." Elliot placed a hand by her head and propped himself up so he could look at her, stilling his motions.

"Jesus, baby, why?" Olivia spread her right leg and hanged it over the side of the bed, hooking her hell to the side, allowing Elliot better access.

"I thought youd be happy." She commented playfully with a smile.

"I just…." Her mouth opened wide as Elliot managed to plunge deeper; she had to get this out quick,

"Every date before than I ALWAYS would scream you name El, during my climax, it was embarrassing and they would get mad and leave, than I got to the point where I couldn't even think about being with another man besides you." She managed to get out. Elliot groaned and rested his forehead on the crook of her neck,

"And youll NEVER be with another man." He struggled to say, Olivias inner muscles squeezing tighter around him, threatening to push him out.

"Ungh…Liv your so tight." Her hands dropped to his biceps and squeezed, feeling her orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach, Elliot stopped and looked up at her.

"Say it." He commanded seductively. She rested her hand on his cheek and asked, confused,

"Say what?"

"Say youll never be with another man." He thrusted hard, causing her to groan

"Oh, oh my god El, I will NEVER be another man."

"And I will NEVER be with another woman."

"Oh no El, I don't…….." she raked her nails down his back,

"Come for me baby, Im right there with you." Elliot thrusted a couple more times, causing a wave of pleasure to tear through both of their bodies. He collapsed on top of her and nested his head over her shoulder, while she smoothed her hand through his hair.

Olivia sighed and tangled her legs with his,

"I love you, Liv." Elliot whispered in her ear. He pulled away to see Olivia with tears in her eyes, her chin quivered, he rested his hand on her side and stroke up and down,

"Liv?" she smiled and said

"El, oh El I love you so much." He returned the smile and enveloped her lips with his, massaging her tongue, with his own. Elliot started to get up, but Olivia stopped him,

"Don't I want your weight on me you, still inside me." She stated simply

"Than that's where Im staying." He placed a wet open kiss on her forehead.

"You were the one bothering me." She said quietly

"What?"

"Knowing that theyre was going to be a possibility that I may never see you again, I couldn't stand the thought; I want to come back to SVU."

"I want you to too." He murmured

"Screw Computer Crimes." She said with a laugh, Elliot rested her hand on her waist and said seductively against her lips,

"No, screw me." Before kissing her, they both chuckled.

"AGAIN Stabler? Aren't you getting to old for this sort of thing?"

"Not too old to give you five orgasms in one night." He said, Olivia moaned as his tongue swiped the roof of her mouth.

"Than what are you waiting for?"

Elliot chuckled and smiled against her lips, "Demanding, aren't we?" he whispered. As Olivia laid there and kissed the man she loved and the man who loved her, she thought that maybe things weren't too complicated between them after all, but things dont always last...

**THE END??**

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO SO STOP AND REVIEW.

IM SORRY IF IT WAS TOO FAR-FETCHED, BUT I DID MY BEST :) AND DONT WORRY, IM WORKING ON A SEQUEL...I WAS PLANNING ON COMING BACK AND WRITING A FEW MONTHS LATER WHERE ELLIOT AND OLIVIA ARE HAVING A FEW PROBLEMS AND GET IN A FIGHT, BUT IM NOT SURE, IM WRITING 2 OTHER STORIES RIGHT NOW, I SHOULD HAVE POSTED SOON PEACE.


End file.
